


Beyond the Star

by SaraJaye



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bad Boys Love (Hatoful Kareshi), Christmas, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hiyoko's Revival, Holiday Star - Freeform, Interspecies Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s), Redemption, Romance, Slice of Life, but only as part of backstory, mention of murder, overcoming racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all they've been through, it's enough just to be alive. A time to live, to be happy, to move on...or think about moving on, in some cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wren Truesong (waywren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywren/gifts).



_together_

Her new body still takes some getting used to. Her longer legs, the muscles she needs to build again, simply being flesh and bone after so much time. But she's alive again, the memories of the virus and Labor-9 behind her as she settles back into a comfy life with her friends. They treat her as though nothing ever happened, like she simply hit a growth spurt and changed her hair.

She's not the only one, either. They're not entirely sure how, but Nageki has regained solid form. A different kind of rebirth, the same bird as he was given a second chance. Perhaps it was love, or friendship, or his wish to see more of Earth.

"But it does feel good to leave the library," he says as they walk through the city together, wing in hand. They've grown closer since their adventures on the Holiday Star, which Hiyoko has decided weren't entirely a dream after all. Dreams fade after time, but she remembers everything in vivid detail. The bright atmosphere, the eccentric but highly troubled King. Daylight never coming, time swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

And she remembers Nageki, by her side through everything. How he was ready to sacrifice his life a second time and let her and the other save him.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"Miss Hiyoko-"

" _Hiyoko._ "

"Hiyoko," he tries again, "you've been letting me pick everything we've done for the last week. Surely you must be tired of museums and bookstores by now."

"Not really."

"You're not doing this out of _pity_ for a poor bird who's rarely seen the outside world, are you?" he asks, half-teasing and half serious. Admittedly, that was part of it at first. But she can also relate to being trapped; those long months in the cryogenic chamber with a frozen Ryouta, waiting for a cure, waiting for her new body. She missed udon, she missed talking to people and when she was finally revived all she wanted to do was go to every udon shop in town.

"I want Nageki to be happy," she says, walking a little closer to him, stroking the feathers at the tip of his wing. "That's all."

He wraps his wing around her, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I am. As long as I'm with you."

 

_soften the chrysalis_

Even in a dream, he could not confess. Even in a dream he pushed away his feelings for the butterfly, and in the end he chose to help them and escape back into the real world. In the end, there was no difference between a dream where he could not confess and the real world where the butterfly was no more.

_I wonder if you know, Ryuuji, all I did to grant your son's wish. The lives I took, the ethics I breached...what I did to that human girl._

Even if the other bird knew, Shuu has no regrets. Why should he? The girl is back among them, the virus has been erased from existence and he's back where he belongs. In the infirmary, conducting his experiments, not caring about his reputation one bit.

His only regret is Ryuuji, and perhaps as a consequence it stings a thousand times more than any remorse for his actions would have. The butterfly can only exist on the Star, and sometimes he wishes he'd stayed. Even if he could never confess his feelings, he'd be with the butterfly.

"Merry Christmas!"

A crash, a giggle. Shuu's jerked out of his melancholy and groans irritably. It's not easy to forget about those two, and now he realizes _why_ he took them in and let them live. Because Ryuuji saved them, because Ryuuji felt they deserved to live, Shuu now has to put up with their antics day in and day out.

At times, though, he supposes it's not so bad. He provides for them as best he can, tries to teach them better manners and social skills. In a way, he could almost say he cares for them.

Perhaps the chrysalis hasn't fully hardened after all.

He'll take that excavation, he decides, and he'll dedicate the trip to Ryuuji.

_Crash!_

"Merry Christmas!"

He'll let someone else babysit the little terrors, though.

 

_expanding horizons_

He used to feel his stomach knot, seeing them together. In the dream, on the Star, he'd let his fears hold him in place. If he'd asked, the King could have made her stay too. _So I would be her only friend, forever. Only our memories, only us, no Nageki or Sakuya or anyone._

Today when he sees them walking past his house wing in hand, smiling and laughing, he only feels a gentle pang. _Life has to change, and people need to grow,_ Yuuya says, and he understands now that growing doesn't mean growing apart.

He, too, is slowly moving ahead. Leaving the Star gave him the courage to expand his horizons beyond Hiyoko, to reach out to somebirdie in need and grow closer to him. And in turn that gave that somebirdie the courage to finally confront his father, to break free of the jewels threatening to crush him.

Sakuya's piano sits in the living room. It's a tight fit and they weren't sure it would work, but it's there and Sakuya is happy as he plays song after song, letting the piano's voice be heard every day. Letting _his_ voice be heard.

"I'm going to the store," he says, peeking into the crowded living room. "Would you like anything special?"

"Surprise me. I've learned to trust your judgment when it comes to food." Sakuya's eyes barely leave the keys and his tone is still clipped, but Ryouta can tell he's happier these days. "However, I can tell when you substitute the cheap beans, so please don't pretend you didn't." Ryouta can't help but laugh. Sakuya is still Sakuya, after all.

"I won't, I promise."

On his way out, he spots Hiyoko and Nageki. She waves to him, Nageki smiles in his direction, and Ryouta waves back. He's at peace for the first time in months.

_Who knows what tomorrow will bring? I want to live in the future, with everyone else!_ Several tomorrows brought another bird into his heart, someone not to take Hiyoko's place but to create a new one.

 

_brothers, after all_

"Afternoon, you two!"

It's almost five. Ryouta's just come back from the store and a certain someone just _had_ to pop in and "check up on him". Sakuya regards him with a scornful stare.

"I thought I made it clear that I'm doing just fine, _mongrel._ " He's trying to shake his use of that slur, especially knowing he's just as much a mongrel as Yuuya is. "You don't need to come see me every single day, especially with Ryouta so busy."

"I don't mind," Ryouta says, putting his bags down. "Come on in and sit down, Yuuya, I was about to make us some tea."

"Ah, Kawara. I must thank you again for being so good to my brother." Yuuya and Ryouta slip into an easy conversation, and Sakuya does his best to tune them out. He knows he shouldn't be, but he's still so _angry_ with Yuuya for keeping such a secret.

_And at myself,_ he's finally let himself admit, _for buying Fath-no, Le Bel's racism and hatred as the truth. That Yuuya had to nearly die for me to understand what he did to protect me, what he's carried with him so long. Because another bird died in the egg so I could live._

It's because of this that Sakuya still has trouble accepting Yuuya's presence in his life. He's treated his brother like dirt beneath his talons all this time, knowing Yuuya took his hatred and abuse because he felt he didn't deserve better. _I'd rather you throw stones at me than know the truth and lose everything._

Not that it matters anymore, because he willingly gave it up. The mansion, the name, the status. No longer a Le Bel, only Sakuya, he lives in a smaller space with an important friend and his friend's ailing mother. He plays the piano as much as he pleases. He tries to appreciate his friends for what they are, even if some of them can get on his nerves.

Ryouta excuses himself to start dinner, leaving Sakuya alone with his brother. Yuuya smiles his usual easy smile, but Sakuya can sense the trepidation underneath.

"I truly do worry for you, _mon frer_ ," he says quietly. "Not because I distrust Ryouta, of course, but you've been through a lot recently." Sakuya rolls his eyes.

"I'm hardly so weak."

"No one would ever say you are. But crushed under jewels for so long, a bird can incur some bruises and scars." Yuuya's wing rests across his shoulders, and Sakuya forces himself to allow it for once. He's an _idiot,_ a liar and a baby-killer and a self-sacrificial _martyr_ who wears his sins as a chain around his ankle.

But he's _family._ His only family, his only brother, and in the end he feels safer knowing he has one blood tie left to this world.

He leans against Yuuya, allowing himself a smile.

"You're welcome," Yuuya chuckles.

 

_atonement_

"Dinner is ready." Nageki will never be the picture of health, but he's strong enough to do more around the house. Cooking is something he's become especially interested in; he's no master chef but he's mastered enough simple dishes they both like.

Hitori finished setting the table half an hour ago. He doesn't sleep as easily these days, mainly because he no longer bleaches his feathers. The natural black is beginning to peek through. He sits down opposite Nageki with a small smile.

_Nageki. Nageki._ The bird he'd killed over, the bird he would've killed _for_ is alive and by his side and sometimes he wishes he could be _happier_ for it. But Nageki's return doesn't, _won't_ erase everything else.

"It's delicious," he murmurs. Millet, just like the kind they used to gather in happier times. He wants to close his eyes and go back for even a moment, to simpler times; even after Heartful House was destroyed he and Nageki were happy together, on their own. Smiles, sunsets, promises, before Pigeonation's and the virus...

Nageki is here, they're together, the virus is closer to nonexistence in this world every day. But nothing can erase the time spent without Nageki, the dark marks he left on his own soul. The King- _the real Kazuaki Nanaki,_ he reminds himself. He can't be forgiven by the dead, even on their own planet.

"But can _you_ forgive me, Nageki?" he murmurs, not realizing he's said it out loud. Nageki blinks, looking up from his plate.

"Hitori?" 

"Everything I've done," he says quietly. "Nageki...what I did to that poor bird, all the lies I told, trying to kill others...I broke my promise to you, didn't I." _Live, and be happy._ The shadow, his own guilt, had kept the real Nageki silent so long in his head. "I'm sorry. You should hate me for what I've done, but..."

"I could never hate you." Nageki moves his chair a little closer. "You can't take back what you did to Kazuaki, or anything else. But...you're still Hitori. The Hitori I know and love, and whom I'm happy to be back with again." He smiles sadly. "I only hope you can forgive me for causing you such-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Hitori's wing gently strokes Nageki's, to calm them both, and the conversation dies off.

They only have the present and the future, and Hitori will spend every moment atoning, trying to do better. _All you can do is move forward._

They slip into a peaceful silence as they continue their meal. Tomorrow, Hitori thinks, they'll invite Hiyoko to eat with them.

They'll all be family someday.

 

_together, redux_

It's Christmastime, and Hiyoko's hosting this year's party. Her cave may not be as opulent as the Le Bel manse, but it's big and comfortable and Hiyoko's made it look as festive as she can. Bowls of snacks, punch, homemade paper chains, holly and mistletoe, a string of paper lights.

She looks around the room at everybirdie she's come to know and love. From Ryouta to Okosan to Anghel to even Azami and Rabu. Even Shuu came along, though he claims he only did it for his "charges". (Miru and Kaku are surpsingly well-behaved right now, too.) He's actually smiling, though, a rarity for the doctor. Every now and then the word _excavation_ comes up.

_Well, anything that keeps him away from the lab is a good thing._

Nageki is trying to dance with her, he's not very coordinated and doesn't have a lot of energy, but he's trying. Ryouta and Sakuya talk quietly in a corner, and maybe it's just her imagination but Ryouta seems to be blushing. Well, as much as a bird can, anyway.

Okosan happily pigs out on the pudding she set up for him. It may not be the ultimate, but he seems happy. Anghel is chattering about his manga to Miru and Kaku, who actually seem interested. Or maybe they just like his voice.

It's Christmastime, she's alive and well and surrounded by love.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't manage a POV for everybirdie, but I wanted to include them. So what was going to be Okosan's observations at the end turned into a Christmas party so pudding!bird and Anghel could be there even if I can't write them!


End file.
